Vacuum cleaners generally include a motor assembly, a tank or other receptacle, a hose inlet on the receptacle, and a hose that attaches to the hose inlet at one end and has a nozzle at the other end. The motor of the motor assembly drives an impeller that creates a low pressure area inside the receptacle. The pressure difference between the inside and the outside of the receptacle creates a suction effect at the hose inlet, which causes dust, debris, and liquids to enter the receptacle through the hose.
The capability of vacuum cleaners to pick up large debris has been limited to debris that is smaller than the diameter of the hose. Further, even debris that is smaller than the hose diameter may clog the hose when passing through a bend in the hose. A large diameter hose for accepting large debris may not be acceptable because it will reduce the air velocity in the hose inlet, thus reducing the efficiency of the vacuum cleaner. Hoses are often used with nozzles which may have an even smaller cross section, and further increase the likelihood of clogging. Additionally, a hose with limited bending capability to allow passage of large debris reduces the versatility of the vacuum cleaner by making it ineffective for accessing hard to reach areas. Therefore, in most instances, a vacuum cleaner operator must manually pick up large debris and dispose of it by other means.